How To Have Fun Death Note Style!
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Well... Ryuk, L, and the task force members decide to teach Light the concept of fun... Spongebob style!


I am bored, blah blah blah, stuck in Nick Hotel in Florida whist watching naruto on a nice-ass flat screen, so I've desided to do a crack Death Note fic, cuz I haden't done one yet. Have fun!!

Death Note not belong to me, or L woulden't of died... duh!

warning, overuseage of percentages... lol.

**Task memebers singing (yes singing)**

_L singing (yes, L...)_

Ryuk singing... (...lol)

And any combination of the three... means that the both of them or all of them are singing, K? a-thankyou.

--

Light typed away at one of the computers, searching Yatsuba things when suddenly...

"Light, you should learn how to have fun."

Light blinked, slowly looking up from the machine "Fun Ryuuzaki? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're so serious about this case. It's proven that you could do up to 87 percent worse in the case and in daily life if you are tensed. You should relax." L daintly sipped his tea, and enjoyed himself in getting a piece of cake.

Light frowned "It's really important that we catch Kira as soon as possible. Besides, what kind of fun could we have in these?" He asked, holding up his arm that had the handcuffs on it.

"Hmmm..." L thought "What is fun..."

Light shook his head "No, I asked what would we do for fu-"

"Fun is..." L scratched his head "It's kinda... sorda lika... What is fun...? ...Well, let me show you..." L spun in his chair, somehow magicly releasing himself from the handcuffs.

_F is for friends who do stuff together..._

Light stared, nonblinking. nonononononononono... L was not singing. No way. When Light blinked, he held up the handcuffs. How did L do that?

_U is for you and me..._

Light frowned, watching L spin in his chair, singing, both very un L-ish things to do. Suddenly, L stood up on his chair, still nibbling on his thumb. Very monotonously, he "sang" the next line.

_N is for anywhere at anytime at all..._

Suddenly, all of the task force members that were left (which ment there were only like, 4 other guys) sang the next line with alot happier with more emotion.

**_Down here in the deep blue sea!!_**

Light looked around slowly at the crazy people that surrounded him. "What are you all talking about? Deep blue sea? we're in Japan, not the ocean. And what in the world is with the singing? We're solving a very important case, not auditioning for a musical! Whats with you people, goofing off?"

Everyone ignored the collage boy, staring off to the left, where Ryuk was currently laughing his ass off.

"... Wait." mumbled Light "They can see him?!"

L bit at his thumb gently "Ryuk, would you please tell Light what your Idea of fun is? He doesn't seem to get it..."

"Hm? sure." Ryuk shrugged.

F is for fire to burn down the whole town...

Ryuk waved his arms around. He might have been dancing... or it might have been the fact that he haden't had his daily supply of apples...

U is for uranium... bombs! XD!

L (who already had his normal face on) frowned slightly. Sitting back down in his chair, he scooted over to Ryuk. He then stood on it, just to be Ryuk's hight.

N is for no surivial, when you-

L shook his head "Ryuk, that's not fun... What we were singing about is fun."

"No way." Ryuk replyed "That stuff isn't fun"

"Well..." L started. "In my version of the 'Fun Song' if there was an A, it would stand for apple..." In reply, L tossed per said apple in his hand.

Ryuk's eyes widened. "Apple?!"

_F is for friends who do stuff together..._

L continue to toss and catch the apple, whist singing quite flaty/happily.

_U is for you and me... Try it._

L inspected the apple quite hungrily. Ryuk gasped lightly.

Nisforanywhereatanytimeatall!

L tossed Ryuk the apple, who happily gobbled it down. The rest of the task force members popped up again

**Down here in the deep blue sea!**

L nodded. Light merely twitched. Ryuk and L began singing together.

_F is for frolic though all the flowers..._

_U is for ukulele... _

_N is for nose picking, sharing gum, and sand licking here with my best buddy..._

L and Ryuk looked at each other, not really sure of being 'best buds'. Shrugging, they continued, the task members jumping in to help them sing.

**_Ha ha, ha ha ha _**

_**Ha ha, ha ha ha **_

_**Ha ha, ha ha, ha, ha**_

**_Ha ha, ha ha ha_**

**_Ha ha, ha ha ha_**

**_Ha ha, ha ha, ha haaaaaa..._**

Light continued to twitch. More than than his eye, it seems like he has having a seizure he was twitching so much. What was wrong with these people?! L gave Ryuk another apple and scooted back over to Light 'lightly' (no pun intended) poking him. "Do you understand the concept of fun Light? do you? Light?"

--

"...Light? are you awake?"

Light opened his eyes with a start, looking around wildy. L looked at him unimpressed "You fell asleep at the computer."

At that time, Matsuda (just having watched some American cartoon) walked in, looking bothered. The cartoon was strange, but all the more entertaining. It even had a little song. that's why it was bothering Matsuda. The song was stuck in the poor man's head, cause it was oh so catchy. "Down here in the deep blue sea..." He sang quietly as he walked into the main room. Light stared at him, looking like he was going to attack the slightly older man, but did nothing. Matsuda, caught up in the song, didn't notice, and and sat down, still singing.

"Were you having fun?" L asked, turning back to his snacks. In reply, Light looked deeply disturbed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing..." L finished his sweet and started eating another. Light, relieved, went back to searching on Yatsuba... when suddenly...

"Light, you should learn how to have fun... You know, you're so serious about this case. It's proven that you could do up to 87 percent worse-"

Suddenly, Light snapped "Ha! y-you think that playing these... these mind games with me, that I'll crack and Admit that i'm Kira?! Well, it won't work! So Ha, you lose!" Light stood up and ran off, the handcuffs gone from a few episodes ago. Matsuda looked at L "Well... what was _that_ all about?"

"I am not sure Matsuda. Light appeared to be having a dream, and he kept on muttering the word 'fun'. I deduced that there was a 34 percent chance that it was him who was having fun, so I decided to ask." L shrugged "obviously I said something that had something to do with his dream that he did not like, to put it lightly." He turned back to the huge screen.

Matsuda stared where Light ran off to "Riiiiight." After a small moment of silence, Matsuda started up again "F is for friends who do stuff together..."

--The end--

XDDDDD Blame it on me being stuck at the nick hotel. Too much Nick does the mind bad. Including some death note crack. gotta love the crack. please review and I hope you enjoyed it X3

...Some one shut those damn kids up in the hallway! Girl trying to enjoy Death Note (show and fanfiction) here!


End file.
